


No advent

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calender, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cutesy, December Fanfic Challenge, Gen, Poor Stiles, Stilinski Family Feels, Teen Wolf Christmas, advent fic, christmas calender, cute fic, december fic, drabble challenge, first day of advent, nearly christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn’t remember being so excited about opening the first advent door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's a bit late...  
> prompt word: quiet

It was the 1st December. And it was quiet.  
Stiles couldn’t remember being so excited about opening the first advent door.  
“Yeah Dad! Time for advent!” Stiles let out gleefully as he hulk stomped down on the last step.  
The sheriff stuck his head around the kitchen door frame, looking bemused and a little guilty.  
“What?” Stiles studied his fathers face and groaned exponentially.  
“Woah, hold on” the sheriff held up his hands as if to shed the responsibility, “I figured we’d given up on them by now. You always either forget until you’ve run out of Christmas chocolate, or eat them all in the space of two days- the latter being a common occurance.”  
Stiles feigned shock and obliterated outrage, “Christmas. Has been wrongingly robbed from me.”  
He was dramtically crying inside and the Sheriff knew it, feeling only a tiny bit regretful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This rare ? Beautiful? day, Sir, I am a free man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!  
> ;) a little something to get you in the mood there.  
> Just to get y’all Christmas-y!
> 
> Today’s prompt word: passion

A gorming Stiles drummed his biro against the desk, groaning inwardly as he watched.   
Each.   
Second.   
Drag.   
Round.  
As the continuous drone of onion speciation hummed in one ear and out the other, Stiles pondered at the ludicrous fact it was only the 2nd December. Surely it should be Christmas break by now?  
A few other students half-heartedly complained when he nonchalantly tore his chair back in celebration to the teachers begrudging class dismissal.  
“No detention for once then, Stilinski?”  
Stiles nodded his head to the slightly patronising interaction,   
“This rare ? Beautiful? day, Sir, I am a free man.”

He let out a passionate howl of Christmas themed wails as he tore down the corridor to make the much anticipated journey to the new Christmas store. This shit better be magical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy is DEFINITELY a stalker.

Stiles’ thesaurus of swears finally expired and he exhaled solemnly.  
Leaning against the door frame for support he breathed deeply,  
“You have GOT to stop doing that, man. Otherwise you’ll have no acclaimed mastermind left to solve your furry-arse werewolf-problems.”  
Derek huffed in response, hunching over something in the dark recesses of Stiles’ room.  
Panic started to prickle a little in Stiles’ throat, so instead he snarked “Dude. That better not be a werecub- we’re fucked enough as it is.”  
Stiles flicked the switch up, and once again, nearly haemorrhaged his whole body as the sinewy werewolf seriously invaded his personal space, pushing a box into his chest.

A Hello Kitty advent calendar.

This guy is DEFINITELY a stalker- he hadn’t even mentioned it to Scott.  
He hoped the store only had one design choice.  
(No-one ever has to know he still has a Hello Kitty colouring book. Not a soul.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rata tum tum…  
> Greetings! Welcome to another day in the 30 day drabble challenge!  
> Thankyou for all the lovely responses I have received so far on both AO3 and tumblr!! I appreciate every little single kudos!
> 
> Prompt word: book


End file.
